Series Four
by britishtwat
Summary: Series 4, carries on from 3:10. Abby and Connor are stuck in the Creatatious yet Sarah and Becker find a way through. Danny encounters a blast from Nick Cutter's past. If and when they get back something has changed. EPISODE ONE UP. EPISODE TWO UNDERWAY
1. Episode 1: Part 1

Recap (aka flashback to 3:10)

_Danny jumped into the spot where the anomoly had just been. He sank to the ground in horror and sheer desperation, wondering exactly how to get home. _

*********************************************************************

"This is your brilliant plan?" Becker asked Sarah, eyebrows raised as she worked on unidentified bits of metal that were strewn around the anomoly detector.

"Well, i figured if i could replicate the future technology that Helen used to open and close the anomalies, i could trace anomalies which had just opened and closed"

Becker had to give it to her, it was a good idea. Apart from the fact it was FUTURE technology.

"Please. A little faith" she asked of him, whilst hammering a piece of twisted metal violently.

***************************************************************************************

"Connor….Connor…CONNOR" Abby shouted a little too loud and Connor almost fell out of the tree.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's a bit dangerous up here" just at that moment as if to amplify the seriousness of the situation something roared in the distance and Abby swallowed.

"It'll be alright you know" Connor tried to reassure her but didn't quite believe it himself.

Abby cautiously started to descend the tree, it was a miracle, she thought, that they had got up there in the first place considering the epic height.

As she placed one foot on the soft earth she stiffened to listen for any sign that death was stalking them.

Nothing. Safe

Connor thumped down next to her and she gave him a deadly glare. She felt a little bad when he wheezed and clutched at his ankle, no doubt broken by falling out the god-dam tree.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and they started into the unknown.

******************************************************************************

Lester was not impressed. That much was obvious and Becker was not surprised. He'd just been told that three of his team had gone through an anomaly and not come back. This possibly was the worst problem he'd had since Stephen and Cutter's death.

"Your telling me, that the idiots have got themselves stranded or something and you expect ME to let you build an unidentifiable piece of future technology?"

Sarah was extremely past caring what jumped-up Lester thought and Becker knew that whatever the answer she would do it anyway.

"Yes. If you want Abby, Connor and Danny back."

Lester rubbed his temples. "Is there any point saying no?"

He looked at Sarah's hard face.

"No I thought not"

Sarah turned and started back towards her half-finished Handheld ADD. She had modelled it on the designs in Helen's book.

Becker stepped back and surveyed the situation.

1. His mates were stuck in some time, past or future.

2. He could do nothing.

He could at least help Sarah. Sarah. The one person who always believed in him, whether it was the right or wrong decision. So he would offer the same help.

But apparently the young archaeologist didn't need it. Because 2 hours later she came bounding up with something that looked as if it was made out of tape.

"Here" she thrust it into Becker's hands "Its not quite so complex but it does the job"

Becker stared at the little map, he had never seen Helen's ADD but this thing looked pretty complex to him. He pressed a few buttons and Sarah laughed at the sheer look of concentration on his face.

"No, here" she pressed loads of buttons in an order that Becker just couldn't remember and represented it to him with a flourish.

Becker stared again and it became glaringly obvious what they were going to do.

"They went there?"


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**********************************************************************************

**Abby stooped down and picked up Helen's discarded ADD. She figured the anomaly must have been nearby but closed. Unfortunately the detector was badly damaged and there was no way to know where Danny had gone.**

"**Connor can you fix this?" Connor took it from her. "No its wrecked. If we had another we could download the path into it, but there's only one"**

**She looked left and caught him staring at her. They held eyes for a minute.**

"**Abby I-**

**He was cut off by the sound of something big and scary coming their way. Abby pulled Connor behind a tree and pressed herself against him and closed her eyes. **

**The Veloceraptor sniffed and growled, taking its time as it peered round wondering where its food had gone. Abby and Connor where barely breathing in an attempt to go unnoticed.**

**It sniffed again and was so so close to them that Abby could have reached out a hand and touched it.. It growled, a low vicious sound.**

**Its head snapped up and round and a low warning slipped beneath its clenched teeth. Then, just as quickly as it came. The Raptor was gone.**

**Abby stood up and pulled away cautiously, yet never let go of Connor's hands. He entwined their fingers and moved away from the tree. Connor had no idea of what spooked the raptor but it must have been something big and vicious. Because Raptors could take on a T-Rex if they wanted.**

**His ankle protested as he tried to walk, but Connor ignored the dull ache in his ribs and tried to keep the pain of his searing ankle off his face. Abby wasn't stupid and could hear the sharp intake of Connor's breath as he put his weight on his ankle. She wrapped her arm around his waist being careful not to touch his ribs.**

"**Are you OK Connor? Because we can stop" **

"**Im fine just FINE" He cried as he tried to shift his weight.**

"**Lets get back to near where you closed the first anomaly"**

**Connor hopped off in the general direction**

**********************************************************************************

"**Sure this will work?" Becker asked Sarah a little nervously.**

"**What could go wrong"**

"**A lot of thin- OWW!" Becker protested as Sarah aimed a sharp elbow into his ribs.**

"**No..need…for…OWW. Your elbows sharp!" he wheezed.**

"**Hey, Captain Becker" shouted his second in command "Shall we lock it when your gone?"**

"**Yeah, do that"**

"**Captain Becker…" Sarah sidled up "…what's your first name…"**

"**Later" Becker snapped uneasily.**

"**Oooh vicious, might even rival a raptor.."**

"**Sarah" Becker growled**

"**Yes, my nameless friend?"**

"**Are you SURE? We could die?"**

**Tears glistened in Sarah's eyes "They need us Becker, we can't leave them"**

**Becker pulled Sarah in for a hug and she rested her head on his broad shoulder**

"**Come on then- lets save'em"**


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

***************************************************************************

Danny Quinn peered into the distance. Nothing around him but the dusty ground of the cave site 333. He wondered whether if the team went to the cave site in the future- well their present- they would find his skeleton. He shuddered at the thought.

He got up. He could hear birds high in the sky. But that was it. Nothing else.

Then he remembered Connor

_If ever, for some reason we get stuck apart from each other through the anomalies- find the spaghetti junction and we'll meet in the Permian._

If only he could find the anomaly junction.

*****************************************************************************

Becker and Sarah stood in the future. Becker had to remember that Sarah had never been here before- had always stayed behind due to her chronic fear of bugs. Becker kept her behind him so there was no chance something could snatch her away. They skirted the dusty and rusted cars, keeping to the wall and their backs to the solid material. Becker had bought torch batterys and other materials just to throw in case it got worse.

Sarah kept out of trouble. But to her, from what the team had said before. It seemed too, quiet. No snarling future predators or buzzing flying bugs. Becker kept his gun pointed at all directions like a trapped animal.

A snarl from the left caught Sarah's attention.

Climbing down the wall in their general direction was what must have been a future predator. Becker hadn't noticed it yet, and if he left it too long they would be dead.

"Becker" Sarah whispered. Fisting her hands into his jacket and dragging him backwards towards the wall. She was sort of hoping that their close body contact would confuse the predator.

Becker's eyes widened as he spotted it.

"In here" he shouted and pushed backwards until Sarah's own back collided with a door that swung open. He pushed her in and shut the door behind. A screen was lightly lit up and on it was three numbers. 333. Also the the artifact.

THE ARTICFACT!

Becker and Sarah lunged towards the screen. Sarah immediately set to work.

"This map has been downloaded into a console before…Becker! Look for a console"

He grabbed one out of a box, yet he thought he heard a faint snarl. He shook it off. He was being paranoid, but the faint rattle of chains told him otherwise.

He threw it to Sarah and she shoved it in, pressed some buttons.

Becker backed away slowly. There it was again.

The screen flickered and Sarah noted that the batteries were very low. She rooted in her backpack for the batteries Becker put in for the torch's. She replaced the ones already attached. And the screen flickered once more before plunging into darkness.

"Becker its stopped working!!" she shouted, unaware that Becker- who was staring by now- was totally unresponsive and stock still.

She turned when she got silence and had to stop herself screaming.

The Predator was right in front of Becker's face. Sniffing around its prey- as if it could sense something.

"Sarah" Becker whispered as he backed slowly. There was a drip as something hit the floor and Sarah followed its sound.

Blood.

Becker's arm was bleeding- and the creature could smell it.

****************************************************************************

Danny scoured the landscape, the rocks cut into his hands as he climbed. He hadn't bothered burying Helen- why would he give her the decency? He scrabbled around as the hot summer sun warmed his back. It was only early morning. He knew it would get much worse.

When he got to the river he jumped straight in. Then he thought.

What were the chances that he would find the anomaly junction?

It was then he heard a sigh. A human sigh.

*****************************************************************************

Becker's eyes were as wide as saucers, and his gun-still strapped to his back- out of reach. Sarah had pulled the detector out of the console and hoped to hell that it was downloaded- if not they were dead- and pressed the middle button.

On her right an anomaly spun open in a burst of magnetic energy and light. Sarah ran to the other side and waited for Becker. He lunged through but with a sickening scream- was dragged backwards. Sarah pulled on his arm- and slowly Becker's body came through. The future predator's body started to emerge and suddenly the anomaly spun to a close. The predator's torso slumped to the floor. Becker was still screaming as Sarah pulled him a bit further backwards.

Becker's leg was mangled, torn and ripped- blood pouring from it. Sarah took his shirt off and wrapped it round his leg.

His screams echoed around the creatatious.

**************************************************************************

Abby turned at the sound of a blood-chilling scream. The screams carried on and on, like someone was dying. Connor turned on his bad ankle and slumped- luckily Abby held him up. They looked at each other.

"Abby I-

"Connor I-

They spoke at the same time. Connor's eyes flickered to the floor but Abby's face softened.

But the screams were getting louder. And then Connor looked up sickened.

"Those screams are human Abby" he said quietly

"Oh my God!" Abby yelled and started to jog- pulling Connor along- to the source of the screaming.

Connor limped quiet violently as Abby pulled him along. His ribs ached and stung with every step.

They heard it before they saw it.

The forest went quiet. Nothing made a sound and Connor recognised this was what happened when a hyper predator was near. The screams still sounded.

_Boom-boom-boom_

They could hear it now. The near silent stalking of a creature.

Abby started to run, Connor swiftly followed-even on his bad ankle he was fast- towards the silencing screaming.

When they got there it took them ages to accept what they saw. A man with raven-brown hair was screaming- his leg mangled and pouring with blood. And a long black haired woman sobbing over his writing body.

Then they realised it was Becker and Sarah.

***************************************************************************

Danny turned around and saw Jenny Lewis. But Jenny didn't wear those clothes or have light brown hair.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

Her face flickered with a strange expression "Im Claudia Brown"


	4. Episode 1: Part 4

**Danny just stared at the woman. He had heard of her sure- who hadn't- Nick Cutter's imaginary woman who looked just like Jenny. But like all the others they thought that it was just Nick being traumatised from going through the anomaly's.**

**He shook his head "No, you don't exist!"**

**She frowned. "Of course I do, who are you?"**

**He looked her up and down. "Im Danny Quinn" he spoke slowly "I work at the ARC"**

**Claudia's face changed "You work at the ARC? How's Nick?"**

**Now it was time for Danny's face to change, he looked down and then back up slowly. Claudia's face was unchanged.**

"**He's…dead" he finally whispered. Claudia's expression went plummeting.**

"**How" she whispered brokenly.**

"**Helen…she shot him. He died in Connor's arms"**

**Claudia looked down and a solitary tear fell down her pretty face "It's all my fault" she said- mostly to herself.**

**Danny finally hauled himself out of the water and sat next to Claudia. **

"**How. Tell me how its your fault. From the beginning- I mean nobody remembered you, apart from Nick and Helen that is. They thought he had gone mad"**

**She gazed into his eyes. And started slowly.**

"**2 years ago Helen Cutter saved my life." she looked at Danny's dis-believing look "And I asked her if there was anything I could do to pay her back- it was probably the biggest mistake of my life. She told me that I had to go through the anomaly's with her-or she would kill everyone. So when Nick went through the Permian anomaly, Helen had given me a piece of future technology. I had to wipe everyone's memory just enough to forget they knew me and I followed them into the Permian. But Helen had me going through so many anomaly's until finally she told me to wait for her here."**

**But Claudia just cocked her head. "That still didn't explain why the ARC came to be. Maybe there was a timeline change- but I always knew that Helen wouldn't come back for me.**

**Danny felt slightly sick. Helen had taken a woman through time just to leave her to die.**

"**How are Connor, Abby and Stephen?"**

**Danny looked up again and sighed, she had been away a long time.**

"**Stephen died, Helen's doing again- torn to pieces saving them all. Abby and Connor are stuck somewhere in the cretatious. But we have 3 new members- I took over Nick, Captain Becker took over Ryan and Sarah filled Stephen's place." filling a dead mans shoes, he thought.**

**She just stared at him. He just stared back.**

"**So…were stuck here then" he stated raising his eyebrows and inspecting his fingernails idly. **

**Claudia made a dismissive noise "Please. I used to be a naïve fool- but not any more. I took one of these, don't know what it is or how to use it- she threw the thing to Danny- but it might be of assistance"**

**Danny looked down at the object and smiled.**

"**You know what it does?" asked Claudia- head cocked to one side, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes.**

"**Oh yes. It takes us home"**

*********************************************************************************

**Abby dropped to Sarah's side immediately. Connor looked a little green but hobbled to her.**

"**Wha-what happened" he asked, his voice a little too shaky for Abby's liking.**

**Becker had stopped screaming, but his face was bone white, eyes wide.. Connor gave Abby his stick, that he had called a "wizards staff" that he hobbled along with, and put it under his leg. Connor pulled a long length of wire from his backpack, and wrapped it round the leg. It made a sort of makeshift splint. But Sarah took that moment to look at Connor- and it was probably the right time- because Connor's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor. He shook his head and braced himself against a tree to get back up.**

**It was the first real time that Sarah had looked at Abby and Connor, and she realised what a state they were in, cuts and bruises-and she didn't know what happened to Connor, but it seemed him blacking out was nothing he wasn't used to. Abby had gotten Becker on his feet and was taking an object out of his hand and threw it to Connor, whose face broke into what should have been the traditional Connor Temple grin, but it didn't fit on his face.**

"**The ADD! I don't know what path this one has downloaded onto it, but we can go somewhere!"**

**The roar grumbled around them, and Sarah took in the surroundings. It looked Late Creatatious.**

**Damn it. Abby had forgotten about the hyper predator, and now that Becker was on his feet, he looked a little better. His leg, would probably have to have surgery. **

**She realised with a lump in a throat what Jenny meant. **

_**No one retires from this job. They walk out or they die.**_

**No wonder the pension was so high- no one ever got it.**

*********************************************************************************

**James Lester was shouting down the phone at someone. Jake Hemple didn't know who but he actually found it amusing and stood in his office with a full-blown smirk on his face.**

"**No..YES..I KNOW….DO YOU THINK I HAVENT TRIED THAT?…yes. I understand…Your fired"**

**He hung up and looked at Hemple. "Get Jenny in now"**

"**She's just got in sir"**

**An anomaly alert alarm blared around them, the orange and red lights flashing wildly. Hemple ran to the machine and hammered in on the GPS co-ordinates. He found himself looking at the ARC's roof.**

"**What the-**

**And all hell broke loose.**

**********************************************************************************

**The anomaly spun open on Danny's side. He looked at Claudia, then closed it. She gazed in ultimate disbelief.**

"**I can go home?" she asked "What about Helen" **

"**Good old Raptor took care of her"**

**She smiled and his heart panged. Which was weird, because those feelings were normally reserved for Jenny.**

**She flipped her brown hair behind her ears and looked at him. By now his shirt was dry, baking in the sun- he had literally seen the steam come off it. Shee was wearing cropped trousers and a striped shirt, her hair reached to her back but he thought that was probably because she hadn't cut it in 2 years. He looked at her backpack.**

"**Got any food in there?" he asked hopefully, his stomach rumbling loudly to back him up.**

**She rummaged through. "Bit of bread…starburst.."**

"**Good enough for me" he said taking it.**

**********************************************************************************

**Jake ducked- and just in time- because a future predator slammed into the space where his head had been just seconds ago. Jenny Lewis- who had run in at the alarm.**

**She caught sight of the carnage and slowly backed into Lester's office, he was hid under the desk.**

"**You've done this before with them" she hissed "What do I do?"**

**Lester looked at her "It was a fluke, the mammoth speared it"**

"**Great. Bloody brilliant" she whispered back.**

_**SECURITY LOCKDOWN**_

_**CREATURE CAGES OFFLINE**_

Boomed the voice of the alert system, in such a calm voice it was infuriating. She looked outside as Jake Hemple came fleeing up the ramp, through the window and beside her. Redfern tried to run, but was struck down by another predator and ripped to shreds.

"Where the hell does that anomaly come from?" Hemple asked

"Future, looks like" Jenny whispered.

The creatures stored inside the ARC were stalking their way towards the predators. The predator leaped its way over to the gorgonopsid and a blood bath ensued.

Something hissed behind them.

******************************************************************************

Abby stared at Connor, his eyes were wide and his pupils blown. He was looking to the right of the team at something no person should ever see.

A Eustreptospondylus watched them.

Abby made her way to Connor's side.

"Give me the ADD" she whispered

Slowly Connor put his hand into his pocket and withdrew the ADD that Becker had had in his hand. It wasn't the same one they had used to open the anomaly. It was Sarah's homemade one, and the path on it was random, they could go anywhere.

But anywhere was better than here.

Abby pressed the button on the middle and the anomaly shimmered in front of them. Between the Eustreptospondylus and them. They had seconds.

"GO" she shouted as Sarah pulled Becker through to the other side. Abby stepped through and waited for Connor.

The anomaly closed.

Connor was trapped.


	5. Episode 1: Part 5

Connor stared at the Eustreptospondylus that intended on making him its meal. The anomaly had closed- trapping him- but the others were safe.

Abby was safe.

And as he thought over the situation, whilst he had a staring contest with the dinosaur- that he would just become a statistic- Like Cutter, Stephen and Ryan before him

"Err..look mate" Connor started talking to the unresponsive dinosaur "Im not as tasty as I look. Seriously"

He started to back away slowly

The creature didn't move.

He was retreating slowly, trying not to make too much noise when suddenly something cracked underneath him. He looked down, he had stepped on the branch of the pine tree.

The hyper-predator blinked.

Connor's eyes opened wide.

******************************************************************************

Danny Quinn opened the anomaly and looked at Claudia Brown

"Come on then!" he said offering her his hand.

She looked at it, frowning. She really did look like Jenny when she did that.

Danny nearly laughed at himself, she was the same, how could she not look like her?

Claudia took Danny's hand- and it made his heart jump.

She smiled and he beamed.

"Where does it go?" she asked bemused

"Only one way to find out" he replied the smile still set on his face.

He was just so happy to have a way out, he needed to find them- Abby, Connor maybe even Sarah and Becker if they had come looking. He seriously hoped they hadn't. Putting their lives in danger for them once again.

Danny went through first and saw the same tree's and environment he'd been in only hours before. He could have screamed or cried. This was where Abby and Connor were!

Or was it?

He couldn't tell, because it could be millions of years, before or after.

He started to run, pulling Claudia along, past the pine trees and ferns. The tangled grass and bits of fallen tree. Claudia lost her footing and went down- luckily he hoisted her back up gently.

They saw a figure in the distance, and they noticed that it was running towards them.

"Whats that?" Claudia asked, putting her hands over her eyes to see from the sun.

The figure was quickly gaining on them. Danny could pick out black hair, a yellow jacket.

"RUN!" the figure yelled.

It was Connor. And they took his advice

*************************************************************************

"NO" Abby screamed at the place where the anomaly had vanished. She refused to believe what had just happened. That Connor was stuck their when that thing was stalking them. He couldn't die. She couldn't let it happen. She felt like shed lost a limb with him gone. Always together.

She needed him.

And she realised it now- a long time ago he had said something, that he loved her. And from that time she had been waiting for him to make the first move. And shed waited along time. And she'd denied what she felt for him. The sinking feeling when Jack had caused Connor to move out. She had been deliberately malicious to Jack because of this. And secretly she was glad that he had moved out.

And even more glad that Connor was moving back in.

She finally looked around- at where Connor had sent them.

The ground was pristine and white, with few trees except from in the distance where they clustered together. The white ground was made of a sand-like substance.

She vaguely recognised it.

Sarah looked at Abby's distressed face and enveloped her in a hug, and Abby finally started crying, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"Shh..no he'll be okay"

"I..I" she stammered "I didn't get to tell him"

Sarah was about to ask another question, but it was silenced by a Becker.

"We..need..water" he wheezed.

Sarah wished they had lots of things. For instance something to clean Becker's wound would be good. She was sure it would get infected.

Also Connor would be great.

Abby was inconsolable. She rubbed her back untill finally she stopped sobbing. And Becker was right. They needed to find water.

A quick glance over the horizon told her it would take a while, and the sandy grit crunched under their feet. Becker's injury made their pace slow, but Abby was used to walking like this for Connor.

Everything reminded her of Connor.

*****************************************************************************

Danny, Claudia and Connor ran for their lives, the dinosaur gaining quite quickly.

The pines crunch underfoot and the hoots of other dinosaurs sound in the distance.

Claudia is fiddling with the ADD, silently working out how it works. She doesn't want to go back to Site 333, back where she had waited for Helen for 4 months. She wanted somewhere safe. So when she saw the co-ordinates for something called A.J she set it to that.

Danny looked right and saw Connor, his face was pale and sweat sheened. His ankle was obviously bothering him more than he ever let on. Thankfully he noticed he got up from that bad fall he took. But where was Abby?

Claudia held the ADD in front of her and pressed the central button. The anomaly burst open in a magnetic energy ball several meters in front.

The Eustreptospondylus was gaining.

Ten metres..

Five….

Two..

And they were through. She had not the faintest idea how to lock it though.

Connor snatched the ADD out of her hand and tapped the plastic casing rapidly, before it closed before the dinosaur could get through.

Clauida looked at Connor.

He wasn't the same Connor she remembered, he had grown up. His shaggy hair cut into a shorter style. His big brown eyes brighter and more experienced. He looked at the ground.

"Abby.." he whispered

She noticed the sadness in his eyes. The same haunting look like when you lost someone youi loved. But they couldn't..what? Be together? It was obvious when she left that Abby liked Stephen.

But one look at Connor's face told her otherwise.

And then he looked up to stare her in the face.

"Jenny?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, my names Claudia Brown"

He scrambled back and his face showed utter disbelief. She wondered why that kept happening today.

"No..no, Cutter was right!" his face grew into one of ultimate abshment.

"Okay, sorry to break up your little chat, but where are we?" Danny asked.

Connor gazed round and felt his jaw drop.

"Anomaly junction" he stated, he'd seen it when Helen had taken off through the anomaly, when the Dodo's had come through. But standing there!

"So…which one do we take?" Claudia asked nervously.

"Pick one" Connor laughed, if it was a bit breathlessly.

But Danny had other idea's and he had set off in the direction of the furthest one away.

"Hey! Wait!" Claudia called stalking after him. Connor resisted the urge to smile. His head hurt, he couldn't believe it was Claudia Brown. CLAUDIA BROWN.

But he felt sick to the bottom of his stomach, for Abby. He wanted to be with her, to smell her vanilla hair, to hold her in his arms.

And Danny saw all of this on Connor's face when he turned around, and Claudia saw it too. Just for one second he let his guard slip and the blind panic, fear and frustration was totally clear on his face.

Danny sighed and looked back into Connor's wide brown eyes, full of tears

"She'll be fine Connor. Abby will be okay. She's probably going out of her mind, wanting you back"

That's caused Connor to give a small smile. Claudia saw some relief cross his features.

They crossed through Danny's anomaly, with fresh hope in their hearts.


	6. Episode 1: Part 6

**Okay this is the end of Episode One! So please review! AND..IM NOT HERE FOR 2 WEEKS. SO NO MORE ATM!**

Jenny and the others whirled around, they didn't know what was happening- why the anomalies were opening at once, but they knew it was now life or death.

The camouflage creature leapt at them, and Jenny squeezed her eyes shut. The rattle of gunfire sounded behind her and the creature squealed before hurtling to the floor.

They turned and saw a man wearing the black ARC uniform. His black armour was reinforced by some sort of technology. His eyes darted everywhere, wild and uncoordinated.

He pulled Jenny up and she staggered to here feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Lester asked shaken

The man's eyes flickered everywhere for a moment before finally resting on Lester.

"Im Patrick Quinn, im here from the future to-"

And he was cut off by a large explosion sounding far off in the ARC. He looked a them all and frowned quickly.

"You have to get out, you have to survive"

"What-what do you mean?" stuttered Jake Hemple

"Today, your all meant to die"

He started scanning once again, his eyes travelling to every part of the ARC, that remained. The fire was starting along the edges of the main operations room.

He grabbed Jenny's arm and started pulling her along the cast-iron walkway.

There was the constant rattle of gun-fire and yet the ARC was littered with dead bodies. Jenny held back a sob as she counted the numbers. Lester and Jake had finally come out, guns raised at the carnage above them. The ARC's second top floor had fallen through, sending wires dropping everywhere.

People were still defending the ARC, even though the predators and creatures were bringing the place down. The creatures were starting to turn on each other.

They had gotten into one of the labs, a secure one that couldn't be gotten into unless the door was broken down, although the mammoth could do that.

Patrick Quinn scanned them all again.

"Im not meant to be here, im going to change everything"

"What is today? Whats happening?"

"The anomalies were created in the future by Helen Cutter, and she echoed them throughout time to lead herself here. You are all meant to die in this place- today. But ive come through the rip to save you all I come from just two years in the future. Today is in the future's history books."

"Today is the day the ARC fell"

******************************************************************************

Connor, Claudia and Danny crossed into another time. The prestine white sand and grit crunched underfoot. Sparce trees were in the distance.

"The Permian" Claudia whispered.

They started into the distance, night starting to fall. Connor was feeling sick and lightheaded, his ankle bothering him more than he had let on. His ribs ached with every effort to breathe. He leant on Danny, his weight more balanced that way.

Claudia glanced over at Connor every other minute. His face was pale, even in the moonlight.

She had been through many anomalies hoping to get home, back to her old life. And to find out that she just had the answer all along.

Connor knew this was the way back, to their time. The Permian anomaly was the first one that opened and it was recurring. He knew that he could get back.

But he wouldn't go back through.

Not untill he had Abby.

He groaned and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Danny tried to catch him but when Connor made no effort to get back up Danny sat down too.

Danny looked over at Claudia who had a look of concern on her pretty face.

"Kid'll be fine- just needs to rest" Danny reassured her.

Connor sat looking at the stars.

**IN THE SAME ERA**

Abby looked up at the stars. Wishing she had Connor back, they had found water- be it just a puddle but they had made no hesitation in drinking the water. Becker was asleep, on Sarah's shoulder, looking a little better than he had been presently.

If they found the anomaly to go home she wouldn't, not without Connor.

She picked up a rock and examined it closely, finding it to be soft and brittle in her hands. She looked up at the empty skies, scattered with stars, yet in the distance one or two creatures could be heard.

She leant back against the rock behind her back, finding it uncomfortable and hard. Yet she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

******************************************************************************

Jenny looked at Patrick in shock

"Th-the day the ARC fell?"

"The Predators take over the area, but within a year we have them controlled. I need you to get out"

Jenny slunk under the table, looking for a visible way to get out. The only people with her were Jake Hemple and James Lester, the others- the survivors- were still fighting the losing battle with the creatures. She could hear the screams.

Jake pulled himself up into a half crouch and scanned for a safe way out. He looked up and saw something.

"Ventilation shafts" he told them.

Jake took the butt of his gun, and started pounding the grate covering it. It heaved, and they could see several creatures had lined their way outside, trying to get into the contained lab.

Patrick joined in the pushing, and the heavy grate slid up and into the shaft. Jenny worked out that if they stood on the lab table, they could kick themselves up and into the shaft.

"You first" Patrick nodded to her.

She stood unsteadily on the table and put her hands on the shaft door. She pulled herself up just a tiny bit to look down the shaft.

It was clear.

She kicked out and with the help of Jake, pushed herself into the shaft. There ws minimal light, but she could tell which way was which. Lester came next, swinging himself up quite agilely, and he sat back for Jake to scramble up, his gun making a loud din on the metal. As they watched Patrick Quinn faded until he was gone. They looked at each other.

The world shifted but they couldn't feel it.

Like ice, once stepped on it crack backwards, so you had to keep moving forward, that was what time was like. There was no way you could step back along it. When you did like Patrick Quinn did, the effects were felt throughout the time-line, the cracks got bigger.

They scrambled through the shaft, and unfortunately their path took them along past the main operations room, where they could see they battle below. They watched mesmerized for a second. The creatures efficiently tearing everything apart, they soilders, low in numbers yet still going.

Jenny was the first to tear her eyes away, they were filled with tears for the lost. She started back along the shaft, she knew they were going to the part of the ARC which was outside. Jake held his gun tightly, the force making his knuckles white.

And they reached the stairs, climbing down carefully, still listening for signs of impending death.

Jenny, Jake and Lester regrouped at the bottom and ran outside to the rest of the survivors.

They watched in horror as the ARC burned, as everything they had worked for was lost. And then- one of the soilders must have activated the emergency protocols- the ARC's base exploded, leaving the rest to collapse into it.

"The ARC has fallen" Stephen said

"It appears so" Jenny whispered

******************************************************************************

The sharp light of morning woke Abby up. She stretched, and hit her back on the rock. It seems that Becker and Sarah were already up, and she could see them stood a little way away.

She jogged over to them, her eyes thick with sleep and her clothes dirty, her hair matted.

They turned to see her and Becker smiled softly.

"Feeling better?" she asked him, taking a swig of water which they had gotten yesterday from the puddle.

"Yeah, a little" her voice was hoarse and dry.

They started walking, the grit crunching underfoot. Abby stared at her feet, it had become a pattern. She watched her brown Converse traipse across the dry desert. Becker and Sarah walked in front leaving her alone.

She didn't want to think about it- that Connor might not have made it. That he was lying their dead. Alone and cold.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

She looked to where Sarah was pointing and her heart skipped a beat. The anomaly had opened and they could get home, but that wasn't what she was looking at.

There were three figures in the distance, and one had a shock of black hair, yellow jacket…and she was already imagining the warm brown eyes that went with him.

She didn't even know it but she was running, flat out to him. Sarah and Becker tried to keep up but couldn't not with Abby's fast pace.

She was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

And then she was in his arms, and he was holding her tight. She was sobbing against his chest and he was crying too. He didn't even take notice of the others. All she could think about was Connor. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head, and she just cryed harder. She forced herself to speak.

"I-I-I" She tried and burst into a new torrent of tears "I missed you so much" she finally burst out.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and she snuggled tighter into his chest.

Claudia watched, bemused. Connor holding Abby in his arms as she cried her heart out.

She saw two new figures stroll up, one looking badly wounded. The man was of medium build, with brown hair and a piercing gaze. The woman had long, black hair and olive tones skin.

_This must be Sarah and Becker _thought Claudia.

Becker looked up and saw her "Quinn, why is Jenny with you?" he asked confused

Danny smiled "This is Claudia Brown"

Abby looked over Connor's shoulder and her face froze in shock

"Yeah it is" Connor whispered. She just turned back into Connor's chest.

Becker and Sarah were staring at her. They had presumed it was Jenny. Sarah had heard of Cutter's 'Claudia Brown'. But she turned to the anomaly.

"We should get back" she said "Becker and Connor need medical help"

They limped their way over to the amomaly, Connor and Abby, arms wrapped round each other. Claudia and Danny, speaking in low tones, and Becker and Sarah- holding hands.

As they pasted through to the present they felt the hairs on their necks go up. They felt different.

Guns raised on the other side, they were confronted with the ARC special forces unit, but the uniforms were different.. Suddenly they parted and they were confronted with Jenny, Lester and..

A dead man.

The man with blue eyes and windswept brown hair stepped forward.

"Your okay!" he exclaimed.

**AHHHH WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED! EVEN I DONT KNOW! I JUST DONT KNOW ANYMORE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EPISODE ONE FIN.**

**EPISODE TWO UP SOON!**


	7. Episode 2: Part 1

**Im back! With episode two! Ohh and things are starting to go wrong! **

**In episode one!**

**As they pasted through to the present they felt the hairs on their necks go up. They felt different.**

Guns raised on the other side, they were confronted with the ARC special forces unit, but the uniforms were different.. Suddenly they parted and three people strode up. Jenny, Lester and..

A dead man.

The man with blue eyes and windswept brown hair stepped forward.

"Your okay!" he exclaimed.  


**EPISODE TWO PART ONE!**

He ran forward and gave Abby a huge hug.

"I thought id lost you" he exclaimed.

Abby wriggled out from his grip and backed right to Connor, holding his hand and shrinking back into his frame.

Actually Connor was contemplating turning around and walking back through the anomaly to his death. Stephen was back, another rival to contend with, although the fact Abby had ran back to him was a big consolation.

Stephen stood there looking bemused and hurt, Jenny however was staring at Claudia.

"Oh my god" she screamed and Claudia took a step back to Danny, he held her arms tight. As Jenny just seemed to be getting more and more hysterical.

Jenny felt physically and mentally sick. All those times she had told herself- and Nick- that he must have imagined Claudia Brown, the person Nick kept calling her, was adamant existed. And there she was. And another ghost had come back- Connor Temple. She remembered the day he died.

The anomaly closed behind them and they turned, all that was left was the Forest of Dean, where the Permian anomaly came out.

Stephen took a hesitant step forward and Abby and Connor stepped back.

"Abby? Whats the matter babe?"

"Don't call her that" Connor spat at him, holding Abby a little tighter.

"But Abby.."

"Let's just get them back to the ARC, they need medical attention." Lester soothed them all. Connor's eyes flickered to his face. Lester seemed to flinch at his gaze.

They walked slowly to the car, trudging. Stephen kept looking at them and Connor stared back, unable to take his eyes off the dead man. But his gaze was cold. Brown chocolate eyes full of hatred. Becker and Sarah stared at Stephen too, unable to comprehend that the man they had heard so much about- replaced even- was alive. Stephen's eyes kept flickering to Abby, whose face was turned into Connor's chest. And Connor kept his arms, firmly around her.

"What happened" Becker whispered to Sarah, his leg being checked by an on-site medic.

Sarah just shook her head and let herself to led to the car, by a armed forces soilder.

********************************************************

_Its okay..everythings the same. Just a little bit different_

More than a little bit, it seemed as Lester had explained to Abby. She had asked what happened, why Stephen was alive, when he was eaten by the creatures of Leek's.

They had just looked at her like she was crazy and told her- again- that it was Cutter that had sacrificed himself to save them all. She had told them- again- that Stephen had done this. Then she had asked who'd died in the explosion at the ARC then if I hadn't been Cutter.

They said Connor.

Her head spun, as she tried to get around the concept that to them Connor had been dead. She felt ill at the thought of Connor dying, and yet it had been so close today. She had almost lost him. And now they were home and safe- she wondered whether she wanted to stay here. Where everything was so different.

It had been three days for them. It had been two years for the ARC.

Stephen had just glared at her and Connor, as they had a quiet conversation in the room, arms around each other. The ARC looked different. The walkways larger and the anomaly detector bigger, more screens and bleeping at intermitentent times. The ARC itself seemed bigger and in a different location- outside of London now.

Quietly she had pulled Jenny aside to ask why Stephen was glaring at Connor all the time. And why Connor was glaring at him.

"Your- were- Stephen's girlfriend" She told her. "And now your back- with Connor and apparently together- Stephen is feeling resentment and confusion"

She had turned and walked out. Unable to quite grasp what was happening.

************************************************************************

"I told you! Im alive!" Connor protested to Stephen "And your dead"

"No." Stephen said "You died in the ARC"

"You died at Leek's warehouse"

"I saw the explosion"

"I went to your funeral"

They glared at each other. Chocolate brown staring down ice blue.

"Abby's my girlfirend, and I never died"

Stephen pushed away from the table and went to the rec room, his head in his hands. He leafed through what Connor had in his bag and took out a book, full of pictures.

The first one was of him and Abby. He threw that one away. Still angry

The second of just a normal anomaly, he couldn't remember going to that one though…. Still angry

The third made his blood run cold.

His grave.

******************************************************************

Abby ran to the room where Connor was being kept. Sarah was with Becker in the infirmary. The ARC was so much different, with whitewashed walls and bigger base.

So much had changed in this timeline.

(A/N: Its actually the same timeline but Danny's brother changed it all)

More people were involved with the anomaly operations. She saw a plague on the the wall that made her stop.

**31/06/09 THE DAY THE ARC FELL.**

That was the same day they went through the anomaly. It was 2011 now, so she had been told. She wondered what had happened in those two years.

She saw Stephen and tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Abby!" he called and she cringed and turned. His blue eyes were guarded. And she choked back a sob, she wasn't sure shed ever get used to seeing him alive.

"Stephen..um..so your alive?"

Stephen frowned again. Why were so many people telling him the obvious. But he needed to know-

"Is this.." he stopped "Is this my grave?" he whispered.

He held out a photograph for Abby to inspect with shaking hands. She took it, looked at him, then looked down.

"Where was this? She asked him quietly.

"In a book, in Connor's bag, Abby please tell me the truth" he begged.

_Its okay..everythings the same. Just a little bit different_

Abby looked up tears in her eyes "I-I-Stephen..I cant look at you"

And she ran down the corridor to where Connor was.

*********************************************************************

Connor looked up as Abby ran into the room, he noticed immediately that she had been crying and held his arms open for her. She ran straight into them and looking over her shoulder he could see Stephen staring through the window. Connor buried his head into her shoulder and soothed her.

"Shh, Abby whats wrong?" he asked concern covering his voice.

"I-Its- Seeing him alive" she sobbed into his t-shit, staining it with salty tears. He just let her stain his shirt.

_Its okay..everythings the same. Just a little bit different_

She still had her Connor. The person she really loved. She didn't want Stephen. She sat back in his lap and cupped his face in her hands.

"Connor, if I still have my flat. Move back in, please."

A huge smile spread across his face.

**Heard about ITV may be reconsidering recomissioning it. YAYYAYAYAYAYA If anyone has the news on this- can they message me?**


	8. Author Note

**PRIMEVAL IS BACK!**

**IM SORRY BUT THIS DESERVED A NOTE IN EVERY STORY I HAVE.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

***CRIES WITH HAPPINESS***


	9. Episode 2: Part 2

**Episode Two, Part Two.**

**The Team are peicing back together their very jumbled, confusing changed lives, Stephen and Connor come to blows and it returns through the anomaly.**

Abby sat wondering when Connor would get back. It had been four weeks now since this nightmare had begun, Connor was coming back from the hospital to take the pot off his ankle.

The flat had been exactly the same but slightly different. She still had Rex, Sid and Nancy. She had found out that because Connor had been dead for three years he had no clothes- which led to an expensive shopping trip to buy him underwear, trousers, jeans, hats, t-shirts, jackets and such. He had now everything he needed and more, because Abby had felt sorry for him and bought him lots.

She hadn't been in for ages, and wondered whether Stephen was still so annoyed with them. Claudia was now living with Danny, she still hadn't properly faced Jenny, and Danny was not going to subject her to a situation in which she was likely to be screamed at. He seemed smitten with her, which when Abby and Claudia had finally got together and discussed what happened, seemed sweet. She was really a nice person that Helen led astray. She was sure they would be friends. It had taken some time to get used to her, but the whole Jenny/Claudia thing was weird.

The door slammed then, alerting Abby to the fact that Connor was home, and she jumped up. He wasn't alone, in came Sarah and Becker, who had also been to the hospital. Becker was looking better, he had had to have an operation on his mangled leg, and some steel plates inserted, but now it was just covered in bandages. It was the first time she had seen him happy in ages. She gave Connor, Becker and Sarah a hug, then went to put the kettle on.

"No Anomaly alerts in ages, do you think killing Helen has stopped them?" Becker stated

"I severely doubt that" Connor said seriously, causing Sarah to nod in agreement.

_When has it ever been that simple? _Abby thought.

"Its probably just a quiet time at the ARC."

Sarah and Becker stood there, not quite touching, not too far apart. Nearly there.

She vaguely wondered if that's what her and Connor looked like to them. 'The Kiss' had never been mentioned since the whole 'I don't want things to be weird…' she mentally kicked herself, what idiot says that? And the fact she'd just planned to just kiss him quickly, and that plan went out the window when she did, and she ended up **proper** kissing him. It made her sound as if she did it out of pity or gratitude, and she could still see the sadness in his eyes when she had said that. That's why she had paused, the words strangled in her throat as she had taken in his expression.

Still other things to worry about.

"Abby.." came a plaintive call "Come put _Doctor Who _on for me"

* * *

Stephen couldn't bear even looking at those two, as far as he was concerned Connor had come back from the dead to steal his girlfriend. It wasn't as even though they were together, the way they looked at each other said something more than what their friendship implied. Well he wasn't having it because the real Abby had gotten over Connor a year ago, and he wanted her back.

* * *

_They turned and saw a man wearing the black ARC uniform. His black armour was reinforced by some sort of technology. His eyes darted everywhere, wild and uncoordinated._

_He pulled Jenny up and she staggered to here feet._

"_Who the hell are you?" Lester asked shaken_

_The man's eyes flickered everywhere for a moment before finally resting on Lester._

"_Im Patrick Quinn, im here from the future to-"_

_And he was cut off by a large explosion sounding far off in the ARC. He looked a them all and frowned quickly._

"_You have to get out, you have to survive"_

"_What-what do you mean?" stuttered Jake Hemple_

"_Today, your all meant to die"_

Jenny woke up in a cold sweat, feeling strange from her dream. It felt too….detailed. As in memories but that was impossible.

She lived alone. As she had done since Cutter's death. But she had had a small team. Just her, Stephen, Danny and Abby. Connor had died years ago. But something must have happened to change something because Connor was back.

And so was Claudia Brown.

Was she back? Or was this just confirmation that Nicks wild mumbling had been the truth. Helen was dead, she was completely sure of that. But what could she do but stare herself in the face?

Patrick Quinn? It rang a bell, Danny's brother?

* * *

Stephen confronted Connor in the corridor at the ARC, granted it was deserted but the place was crawling with CCTV. Stephen was taller, and as far as he could remember a better fighter, but then again Connor in his own world had gotten stronger after Stephen's death.

'You've stolen Abby from me!' he was screaming in his face, and Connor wasn't about to back down.

'Hell I have! She was mine in the first place. Whatever you think, theres nothing going on between us anyway, so it doesn't matter!'

'Of course it matters! You were dead! That's not my Abby is it?'

Abby and Becker were in one of the rooms with CCTV, with some of the armed guards when it happened. The guys were all cheering Stephen on full force as they laid into each other, until they realised that maybe Connor was actually beating him up quite badly and horrifically, there expressions froze into shock and horror. It took Abby and Becker even longer to go down there and split them up, and Stephen was the worse for wear.

'**STOP IT!**' Becker and Abby screamed collectively as they pelted down the corridor, splitting them up by force, as Stephen had a bleeding face, matching Connor's bust lip.

They were still breathing heavily, lunging for each other. But Abby went over to Connor, stroking his bloody face with a frown of concern before pressing their foreheads together in comfort, blonde and black.

Stephen knew then that there was no point, hed lost her, never had her.

There was a crackling sound in the distance.

The lights went out, they were plunged into unexpected darkness.

Everything stopped.

A single, collective thought ran through their minds.

_Helen._

**Please review! I know its been a while, but ive been busy and i love you all so so much!!**


End file.
